


[PODFIC] Swallow my breath and take what is mine - by Anacaoris

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cover Art Welcome, First Time, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Jaskier is Geralt's sugar daddy: a novel, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:It began with the baths.It had been so easy to dismiss at first. Some attempted to win him over with kindness-with-a-catch when in need of something, a bed for the night, a pouch of coin, a good drink to lower the cost.Jaskier likes to take care of Geralt. Geralt very quickly takes notice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	[PODFIC] Swallow my breath and take what is mine - by Anacaoris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [swallow my breath and take what is mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247587) by [anacaoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/pseuds/anacaoris). 



> Well editing this took forever xD I've been trying a new mic, so I hope the quality is good! I've since discovered how to get it to sound louder without me being so close to the mic, so it should improve from now on :3 
> 
> Thanks to [anacaoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/profile) for having blanket permission!!
> 
> This is also my first The Witcher podfic, so I probably mispronounced something :'DD I'll get better with time!

Cover art by [reena_jenkinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Length** : 35:22 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/5fgg2S6R#htUTCUUM4UJBpvd60v8sipvvPVcNbB7F4U4sRCPi-1o) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n297fEtYzMOSkYs-qRTVoqUkjarxFgz0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
